


It Does Not Compute

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as he might he couldn’t come up with a numerical formula that helped him interact with them better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Does Not Compute

It had been years since Rodney had touched a musical keyboard and every time he typed on his laptop he was reminded of that fact. He supposed it was because he had found the same rhythmic cadence in calculating formulas as he used to in mastering an especially difficult piece of music. Music, after all was based on numbers and one came as naturally to him as the other.

Because he had grown up concentrating on his musical skills early in life and his mathematical skills after that, Rodney had left off the development of social skills until it was almost too late. Even though he devoted much study to the subject, he still hadn’t come close to understanding much less mastering the ins and outs of social interaction with women.

Women were unpredictable. They weren’t consistent, fixed like numbers. Try as he might he couldn’t come up with a numerical formula that helped him interact with them better. He tried relating them to the orderliness of musical progression which, while allowing for some personal variations, was still basically mathematical. That didn’t work either. A ‘one’ was a ‘one’ was a ‘one’ and that would never change. A woman – any woman, every woman - was different every time he talked to her. It didn’t add up.

So Rodney stuck to what did add up – numbers, physics, and the orderliness of the universe. He told himself that the disorder of a personal relationship had no place in his world and he didn’t miss not having one. But what he’d never admit was that he’d give it all up if he could calculate the formula or compose the piece of music that would make the right woman fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> SG Challenges: # 21 “Numbers / Calculations”  
> August 8, 2006


End file.
